


Too Hot

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: It's too hot to sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> aka me when im trying to sleep from 1 to 4 in the afternoon in the camper out back so my parents can do kitchen renovations without waking me up.
> 
> good god

Koumei huffed. He flopped over on his bed and tossed the last of his pillows off, then his blanket, then started stripping down until he was completely naked. He started starfishing across the bed, trying to find a cool spot. No matter where he tried, no matter how many windows were open, he couldn't get cool enough to sleep in the immense heat of his room. The palace didn't usually bake like this. He huffed again and shuffled around again, then hit the floor and tried there, instead, still to no avail. Napping in the middle of the day sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally hit precisely 100 words on one of these!


End file.
